Lucy, sa soeur de coeur
by Lady Missy
Summary: Lucy Becket, jeune noble anglaise de seize ans, a passé une majeure partie de son enfance avec Ciel, qu'elle considère comme son petit frère.  Suivez donc les histoires de Ciel, Sebastian, Lucy et tous les autres personnages !
1. Introduction

Lady Missy : Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon et bien, que puis-je vous dire à part " Bonne lecture ! ", en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise.

Résumé : La fanfiction comportera plusieurs histoires avec les personnages habituels mais vous fera découvrir de nouveaux personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination, notamment celui de Lucy Becket, qui considère Ciel comme son petit frère.

Disclaimer : Evidemment, je ne possède pas Kuroshitsuji.

Chapitre d'introduction : Présentation des nouveaux personnages.

Grande Bretagne, 1889

Dans un manoir situé dans les alentours de Londres vit la famille Becket. Le comte Becket et sa femme ont une fille, Lucy, âgée de 16 ans. Le couple Becket étaient de grands amis du couple Phantomhive, la jeune Lucy connaît donc Ciel et Elisabeth depuis sa plus tendre enfance, d'autant plus que le couple Becket rendait fréquemment visite à leurs amis et laissaient souvent leur fille à la famille Phantomhive dès qu'ils étaient absents, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule... La jeune Lucy a donc passé une grande partie de son enfance dans le manoir de Ciel, qu'elle considère comme son petit frère, elle est donc très attachée au jeune garçon... Elle a alors été très affectée par la tragédie du 14 décembre 1885 ( le dixième anniversaire de Ciel ), se souvenant sans cesse de son impuissance face à l'incendie ravageant le manoir sous ses yeux ( elle avait été invitée au manoir ce jour-là, avec ses parents ). Depuis le retour de Ciel au manoir, elle lui rend aussi souvent que possible visite, ses parents étant très occupés vont assez rarement au manoir reconstruit. Lucy est une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus. Elle est même très jolie. Elle est gentille, attentionnée ( elle s'inquiète vraiment pour Ciel ), plutôt souriante. Elle veut aussi être autonome : par exemple elle fait ses lacets en général seule, essaye de s'habiller seule même si elle a souvent besoin d'aide, notamment pour attacher les robes... contrairement à la plupart des autres nobles. Elle est aussi bienveillante envers les domestiques, les traite un quasiment comme son égal même si elle laisse tout de même comprendre que c'est elle qui commande...  
>La jeune fille a aussi une peur folle des araignées. Elle peut se montrer parfois plutôt impatiente, chose assez inconvenable au vu de son rang.<p>

La domestique qui l'accompagne partout ( l'égal de Paula pour Lizzy ) se nomme Margaret. C'est une fille simple, affectueuse et respectueuse envers sa maîtresse. Elle aime bien être en compagnie des domestiques de Ciel lorsque Lucy lui rend visite. Elle a des yeux marron foncés et des cheveux châtains foncés...

Les Becket sont aussi amis avec la famille Collins, un couple de nobles ayant un fils, James. Lucy, contrairement à la tradition, fait partie de enfants nobles n'ayant pas été fiancés dès leur plus jeune âge. Lucy et James, âgé de 17 ans, brun aux yeux verts, s'aiment. Leurs familles sont au courant mais les fiançailles n'ont pas encore été annoncées...

Enfin, petit détail qui peut être important, les Becket possèdent une chienne* âgée d'environ quatre ans. C'est un golden retriever blanc répondant au nom de Tessy.

* Au départ je concevais Tessy comme un Golden Retriever, sauf que j'ai su que la race n'avait été reconnue qu'en 1893. Donc, imaginez un chien qui ressemble à un golden retriver^^.

Review ?


	2. Quand l'orage angoisse

Lady Missy : Lecteurs, lectrices ( si il y en a, sinon tant pis^^ ), voici en direct ( enfin façon de parler ) le premier chapitre !

Bon, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre mais je voulais que vous voyiez un peu comment se comporte Lucy, que vous fassiez en quelque sorte sa connaissance ( je me voyais mal commencer une histoire en la faisant intervenir alors que vous aviez comme informations sur elle que ce qu'il n'y avait dans l'introduction^^ ).

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji ( ça fait plus classe en anglais non ? )

**QUAND L'ORAGE ANGOISSE**

**En fin d'après-midi. Manoir Phantomhive.**

_Alors que l'orage qui sévit dehors se fait de plus en plus violent; Ciel finit de remplir certains papiers, dans son bureau. _

_Toc toc toc _

**CIEL** : Entrez.  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong> : Veillez m'excuser Monsieur, mais Mademoiselle Becket vient d'arriver et attend dans le salon. L'orage l'a surpris et les chevaux sont trop effrayés pour tirer convenablement la diligence. Elle souhaiterait donc savoir s'il est possible de rester ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête prenne fin.  
><strong>CIEL<strong>: Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je vais la rejoindre.

**Salon du Manoir Phantomhive **.

_Ciel entra dans le salon où il trouva la jeune Lucy accompagnée de Margaret et l'un des domestiques de la famille Becket. A la vue du jeune garçon, Lucy se leva et les deux domestiques lui firent une révérence._

**CIEL** : Bonsoir Lucy. Sebastian m'a mis au courant de ton problème. Tu peux rester ici et appeler ta famille.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Merci Ciel. Margaret, Harrold, vous pouvez disposer. Harrold, veuillez je vous prie appeler au manoir.  
><strong>LUCY<strong>_**, après le départ des domestiques**_ : J'ai vraiment eu peur. Quand les éclairs ont jailli en même temps que le tonnerre grondait, les chevaux se sont mis à paniquer. Sans Harrold, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce serait passé.  
><strong>CIEL <strong>: Peut-être mais de toute façon c'est sa tâche de pouvoir diriger la voiture. Sebastian, apporte-nous donc un thé.  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong> : Bien, Monsieur.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Comment se porte Lizzy ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.  
><strong>CIEL <strong>: Très bien, merci de t'en soucier * toujours aussi énergique et adoratrice de tout ce qui est " mignon " *  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Tant mieux...  
><em>Un éclair vif illumina soudain le ciel, accompagné d'un violent grondement. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. <em>  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Cesse de t'affoler, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Tu sais toi-même très bien que depuis toute petite j'ai très peur des orages.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : C'est sûr, comment ne pas l'oublier...  
><strong>LUCY<strong> :... Alors toi aussi, tu te souviens de ce moment ?  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Quoi donc ?  
><strong>LUCY<strong>, avec un sourire mélancolique: tu devais avoir sept ans. Un soir d'orage, j'étais chez toi et j'étais terrifiée par la tempête... c'est drôle, tu étais bien plus jeune que moi, et pourtant c'est toi qui me consolais, même si au fond, je le devinais, tu n'étais toi non plus pas rassuré...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changée...  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Que veux-tu. On a beau grandir, certaines peurs restent au plus profond de nous...  
><strong>CIEL<strong>, ayant du mal à supporter ce genre de conversations sentimentales, après un silence : Que veux-tu faire en attendant la fin de la tempête ?  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : ... Pourquoi pas une partie d'échecs ?  
><em>Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sebastian entra avec un plateau argenté, deux tasses, une théière et une boîte de sucre. <em>  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong> : Je vois ai préparé un thé au caramel.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Merci bien.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Sebastian, prépare l'échiquier.  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>: Je m'en occupe Monsieur.

_Quelques instants plus tard, en pleine partie d'échecs... _  
><strong>LUCY<strong>, venant de perdre : Décidément, tu es vraiment doué pour ce genre de jeu...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Veux-tu faire autre chose ?  
><strong>LUCY<strong>_**, souriant **_: Si ça ne t'ennuie pas... je préfère continuer à jouer aux échecs. J'aime beaucoup ce jeu, malgré mes défaites successives face à toi. Mais perdre ou gagner, cela m'est égal, du moment que je passe un bon moment. Et puis je ne compte pas abandonner si vite contre toi.  
><strong>CIEL<strong>, remettant ses pions en place : C'est comme tu l'entends. Toutefois,ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser la victoire. Je ne compte pas perdre à tout ce qui porte le nom de jeu.  
><strong>LUCY<strong>_**, toujours souriante**_ : Quel esprit joueur. J'espère que tu ne t'effondreras pas si jamais un jour tu venais à perdre une partie...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> :...  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Tu sais, les défaites ne sont pas si graves que cela. Au contraire, elles permettent de t'améliorer, que ce soit dans un jeu ou dans la réalité. On apprend de ces erreurs, la seule chose à laquelle il faut faire attention, c'est de ne pas les répéter une deuxième fois.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Quel optimisme. Et pourtant je suis sûr que tu sais très bien que certaines défaites sont, dans ce monde, impardonnables, d'autant plus qu'il y a toujours des individus qui ne respectent pas les règles.  
><strong>LUCY<strong>, dont le sourire a disparu : Comme si un cavalier se mettait en tête de traverser en un mouvement tout l'échiquier ou comme si un pion trahissait son roi, c'est cela ?  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Exactement Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est implacable. C'est pourquoi il faut, pour parer ces tricheries, tricher soi-même.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Répéter à sa manière les méfaits des fourbes gens... je ne trouve pas cela très héroïque...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Qui te parle d'héroïsme ? Les héros ne sont que des entités, des personnages idéalisés tirés tout droit des contes. Le Bien à l'état pure n'existe pas, le Mal peut se trouver partout, attendant, tapi dans l'ombre. Même la personne ayant les plus douces intentions ne lui échappe pas. Navré de te dire que tu te complais dans un monde inexistant. _Ciel vient de prendre le cavalier de Lucy. _  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas si dupe, je sais très bien que ce monde n'est pas tout blanc. Mais j'ai juste de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, la société s'améliorera et que les atrocités cesseront. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'espoir ne peut que vivre difficilement.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : En ce cas, je vivrais, selon toi, difficilement. A quoi sert l'espoir mis à part à s'inventer des rêves auxquels on finit par ne plus pouvoir se détacher et ainsi ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sur l'atroce réalité ?  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Si je suis trop optimiste, en tout cas, toi, tu es trop pessimiste...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Je ne me qualifie pas de pessimiste, mais plutôt de réaliste.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> :... Tu me fais peur quelquefois.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Pourquoi donc ? Je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses.  
><strong>LUCY<strong>, hésitante : ... Tout... tout a changé depuis ce jour.D'un côté je comprends que tu sois devenu si maussade mais... Ciel... je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. T'entendre dire ces mots, savoir que tu agis pour le monde de l'ombre, bien que je ne connaisse pas les missions que tu mènes... c'est... je... oh et puis rien, oublie.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : * Et si elle savait ce que j'ai subi après l'incendie... *Sache que je n'ai aucun regret au sujet des décisions que j'ai prises jusqu'à maintenant. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerai pas ce que j'ai entrepris...  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Quelle détermination... Echec au Roi.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Tu es tombée dans mon piège... Echec et Mat.  
><strong>LUCY<strong> : Bien joué.  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : ... Lucy... n'hésite jamais..  
><strong>LUCY<strong>_**, surprise**_ : Pardon ?  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : N'hésite jamais à faire ce que tu as décidé, si tu ne veux pas être continuellement en Echec et Mat. Et bats-toi toujours jusqu'au bout...  
><strong>LUCY<strong>_**, retrouvant le sourire **_: J'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand frère en face de moi. _Plus résignée _: Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais dit que j'abandonnerai. Je suis prête à me battre jusqu'au bout. Autant ne pas avoir de regrets, n'est-ce pas? _Elle retrouve son sourire _. L'orage s'est calmé et il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer. Merci de m'avoir accueillie, je me suis bien amusée.

_Manoir Phantomhive. Chambre de Ciel.  
>Sebastian habille son maître pour la nuit. L'orage, qui s'était calmé, reprend peu à peu... <em>

**SEBASTIAN **: Monsieur, vous semblez quelque peu tracassé...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : Ne dis pas de sottises, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>, finissant de boutonner la chemise de nuit de son maître durant un violent grondement orageux : L'orage n'aura pas mis longtemps à revenir on dirait...  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : A quoi penses-tu donc pour me parler soudainement de la pluie et du beau temps ?  
><em>Sebastian ne put réprimer un sourire. <em>  
><strong>CIEL<strong> : A quoi penses-tu ? Et ne me mens pas...  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong> : Voyons Monsieur, depuis tout ce temps, vous savez parfaitement que je suis incapable de vous mentir... Monsieur, auriez-vous peur ?  
><strong>CIEL<strong>_**, ripostant**_ : Peur de quoi ?  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong> : De l'orage ? Vous avez beau cacher toute émotion, je vous sens tout de même légèrement perturbé par les coups de tonnerre.  
><strong>CIEL<strong>, se glissant sous ses couvertures et sur un ton sec :... Cesse donc de déblatérer des stupidités et retire-toi d'ici.  
><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>: Bien Monsieur. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit.

_Le majordome partit donc, refermant doucement la porte et laissant le jeune comte dans le noir de la nuit._

**CIEL**: *... L'orage hurle,le vent gémit, les branches frémissent, les éclairs déchirent le ciel... Je sais très bien que je suis en sécurité et pourtant, je ne me sens pas si rassuré que cela. Désolé Lucy, je t'ai menti... j'ai triché, comme tant d'autres font dans notre monde... *

Manoir des Becket. Chambre de Lucy.  
><em>Lucy est allongée sur son lit, dans la noirceur de la nuit, et écoute, non sans crainte, le tonnerre. <em>

**LUCY** : * Ciel... je n'ai pas pu te le dire clairement mais... je te vois t'enfoncer, pas à pas, dans les ténèbres, et j'ai l'impression que toi-même tu t'en rends compte. Et je me sens impuissante face à cela. J'aimerais tant t'inonder de mon espoir... pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi le malheur semble-t-il s'acharner sur mon petit frère ? *.  
><em>La jeune fille ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de son visage...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bon, en espérant que ce petit chapitre vous a plu =).<em>


End file.
